1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module having an improved structure in which rechargeable batteries are electrically connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged unlike primary batteries which cannot be repeatedly charged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders and high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with a high-capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, i.e., an electrical vehicle, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.